Playboy Bunnies and Sailor Suits
by thegirlwhodrankthestars
Summary: A Halloween fic involving crossdressing, flustered boyfriends and Nagisa.


Hello Friend. So this is my first fanfic that I've ever finished and I just wanted to write something funny and cute for Halloween. Inspired by the drawings by the amazing Afra.

Anyway I hope you like it

It was Nagisa's fault as usual.

The plan had been for the swim club to go trick or treating in costumes with Rin, Gou and Seijuro and yet no one really thought it through as Nagisa had been allowed to buy the costumes. And showing up to school the day before the 31st with a backpack full of short skirts, thigh high socks and lingerie was something that really could have been avoided.

And yet here they were in Haru's living room, looking more exposed than a Victorias Secret fashion show. Well, Haru and Nagisa were. Rin had yet to arrive with Gou and Seijuro. Makoto had suspiciously cancelled after seeing his French maid costume and had instead decided to take his younger siblings out trick or treating, preferring to wear a woolen, whale onesie.

Rei was in the process of being black mailed by Nagisa to put his police officer outfit on and Rei's glasses were getting foggier and foggier as Nagisa crept closer and closer. Though seeing Nagisa in a pink playboy bunny leotard was enough to make Rei's glasses fog up on their own.

"Rei-chan! Come on Rei- chan, please!?"

"No."

"But Rei-chan think how much sex appeal you'll have!"

"No."

"Rei-chan!"

Haru, who was growing tired of the noise, wondered into the kitchen for a glass of water. Getting Haru into a sexy sailor suit had been easy. Nagisa just had to promise him the new coloured pool lights he had been eyeing and Haru had practically thrown the suit on. He was just annoyed that he would have to wait all night until he was able to swim again.

Sighing, he leaned against the counter, hoping Rin would show up soon.

Back in the living room Nagisa had succeeded in pushing his boyfriend onto the couch, getting him shirtless and was trying to take his socks off in a mission to replace them with fishnet stockings. Rei was still squealing as he attempted to push Nagisa off him and regain a little dignity. He wasn't having much luck.

Nagisa decided to try a different tactic.

Halting the stuggle altogether, he leaned closer to Rei's face, whispering seductively in his ear.

"But Rei-chan, think of how beautiful you'll look. I'd really _love_ to see it."

And with that Nagisa claimed victory as he climbed off his red cheeked, heavily breathing boyfriend who snatched up the costume and left to get changed.

* * *

Seijuro was having problems of his own. He had turned up to Gous house wearing a navy captains uniform, complete with a shiny black cap that he was rather proud of. However as he watched Gou kiss her parents' goodbye and race down the footpath to see him, he felt his heart stop in his chest. She was dressed as a witch with a short black skirt and high black heels and a pointy black hat. Her lips had been decorated with dark purple lipstick and her eyelids were painted with black glitter. And she was the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

Becoming more and more transfixed as she approached him, he almost forgot how to breathe when she leaned up to give a small peck to his cheek.

"Seijuro! Do you like my dress?"

Stepping back to do a little twirl, her boyfriend desperately tried to remember how to breathe and talk at the same time.

"It's-it's um...it's, wow. You look…You look amazing."

She paused to glance at his flushed face before blushing slightly too.

"Well you look very handsome," she giggled as she grabbed his hand and began to walk down the street, waving goodbye to her parents at the door. Seijuro looked back to the house only to see Rin glaring at him from the window.

Walking faster, he caught up with his beautiful girlfriend, picking her up to spin her through the night air, loving the way her small body felt in his arms. Reaching up to his face, Gou leaned forward, close to brushing their lips together-

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SEIJURO!"

Rin was still at the window, glaring even harder at them in the streetlamp. Gou just sighed in annoyance before pulling her boyfriend along with her again, far out of her overly protective brothers view.

* * *

Opening the door to find Nagisa in handcuffs while wearing a playboy bunny suit was not what Gou had expected.

"Gou-chan! Welcome to the party!" Nagisa exclaimed in that overly excited way which only Nagisa seemed to be capable of.

Gou took one look at him, told him that her name was Kou and then slammed the door again, walking back down to grab Seijuro once more and drag him down the street, away from the house.

"Uh, I thought we were going out with your swim club?"

"We were until those idiots decided to dress up. We're now going to go on a date with just us. Is that ok?" Gou looked back at her boyfriend who she was pulling behind her by the hand to see him smiling that amazing smile.

"I don't have any complaints."

* * *

Opening the door to find Nagisa in a police hat and handcuffs while wearing a playboy bunny suit and pink smudged lipstick was not what Rin had expected.

"Rin-chan! Why aren't you wearing your costume?! I picked it out especially for you!"

Rin had decided against the sickening red and white sexy nurse outfit which Nagisa had chosen for him. In fact he had been planning not to dress up at all but he had not been able to escape the black cat ears and painted whiskers that Gou had forced upon him. And now, looking at Nagisa, he could see he was a little under dressed.

"I didn't want to wear it. It would have looked stupid on me. Why did you buy us girls outfits anyway?" Rin pushed past Nagisa into Harus house while trying to shake him off his arm.

"But Rin-Chaaaaaan!"

"SHUT UP!" Nagisa kept shaking his arm and would only release him when Rei dragged him off by his hand cuffs. Rei was looking just as strange with a tight leather skirt and police shirt as well as black fishnet stockings….What on earth was wrong with these boys? He knew that Makoto had stayed behind but he could only hope that Haru was dressed somewhat normally.

And then he rounded the corner and saw Haru leaning against the kitchen counter dressed in a navy blue sailor uniform with white thigh high socks and blue high, _high _heels. And then Rin's knees gave out.

* * *

After finally regaining the energy to stand up properly again, he looked up to see Haru worriedly (well as worried as Haru can look) standing over him, still clutching his glass of water. And on closer inspection, the short white sailor shirt that he was wearing was slightly transparent. Rin's legs felt weak again.

In a enormous amount of willpower he turned away from Haru and marched straight back into the living room only to shove Nagisa and Rei out the door, locking it as soon as they were outside. Breathing a sigh of relief at having gotten over that problem, Rin slowly turned away from the door to face Haru again.

Standing there in heels while looking confused as to why everyone else had been kicked out, Haru looked so adorable without even realizing it.

"Where did Nagisa and Rei go-"

"Just shut up Haru." Rin's face was as red as his hair as he marched stiffly towards Haru, dragging him into the bedroom.

* * *

Walking home from Haru's house, Rei was rather annoyed at Nagisa for not only dressing him up like an idiot, but also getting them both kicked out of the house…though that was partly due to Rin's arousal at seeing Haruka-senpai's outfit more than Nagisa's consistent attacks.

"So what are we meant to do now?" Rei was surprised to see that the blonde was humming happily, even though they were stranded in the middle of a dark street and dressed as females. Nagisa just smiled at him.

"Now, Rei-chan, I call my parents to pick us up and take us to your apartment." He turned back to humming, not noticing the blush beginning to creep up Rei's cheeks.

"And w-why do we need to go back to my apartment?" Rei asked, swallowing nervously.

"Because Rei-chan," Nagisa sang back as he turned towards Rei again, leaning close into his ear once more to whisper, "we'll be all alone at your apartment. And I've been a very bad bunny who needs to be arrested by a beautiful police officer such as yourself."

At this, Rei's body had given out and had fallen into the grass…landing with Nagisa on top of him. Rei's glasses had fallen down his nose and his face was hot and sweaty. Nagisa just laughed as he leaned down to kiss his dorky boyfriends trembling lips.

And Halloween was basically just a reason for everyone to get laid.


End file.
